Eres mi mejor amigo
by SeriesTherapy - Traducciones
Summary: Traducción de "You're my best friend", de stanathankatic. Kate llama a Castle tras tener una pesadilla. "Las lágrimas reaparecen en su cara, discurriendo por sus mejillas, y él la aprieta más fuerte contra su pecho, lo suficiente como para hacerle pensar a Kate que le iba a cortar la respiración." Ambientada en la temporada 4.


**Historia original: "** _ **You're my best friend"**_ **, de stanathankatic (adorbskatic en Tumblr), incluida en su colección "** _ **Moments"**_

 _ **Ambientado en la cuarta temporada.**_

* * *

– Kate – responde Castle al teléfono, con la voz áspera por el cansancio. – Son las dos de la mañana… ¿estás bien?

La oye respirar, pero no contesta.

– ¿Kate? – pregunta, cada vez más preocupado.

– Sí, no te preocupes. Lo siento, es tarde, ya hablaremos…

– Kate, no. ¿Qué pasa?

– Es solo que… he tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo – por su tono de voz, Castle sabe que está intentando no llorar. – No pasa nada, solo necesitaba oír tu voz, lo siento.

– Voy para allá.

– Castle…

Y entonces se corta la línea.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde Kate abre la puerta a su compañero.

– Castle, estoy bien – musita mientras él la envuelve en un abrazo.

– Kate, tienes los ojos hinchados y restos de maquillaje por toda la cara. Sé que has estado llorando. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos de tu sueño?

Ella suspira pero no le pide que se vaya, lo que él toma como una buena señal, así que la libera del abrazo y toma su mano, guiándola hacia el sofá antes de sentarse y atraerla hacia él. Castle la observa pacientemente mientras espera a que ella se anime a hablar.

– Yo… – comienza Kate. – En lugar de ser yo la que recibió el disparo en el funeral de Montgomery, eras tú.

Las lágrimas reaparecen en su cara, discurriendo por sus mejillas, y él la aprieta más fuerte contra su pecho, lo suficiente como para hacerle pensar a Kate que le iba a cortar la respiración. Castle le pasa las manos por el pelo mientras los sollozos le recorren el cuerpo, sujetándola como si fuera él el que la necesitara a ella, y no al revés. Deposita besos contra su pelo y susurra palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que su respiración se acompasa y se calma.

– Estaba tan asustada, Castle – murmura Kate, en voz tan baja que resulta casi inaudible. Está en silencio durante un momento antes de continuar. – Lo siento mucho.

Él se aparta lo suficiente como para mirarla.

– Hey, shh… - murmura, colocándole un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. – ¿Por qué lo sientes?

– Por dejarte. El verano pasado. No tenías ni idea de cómo estaba; no sabías ni siquiera si estaba viva – responde ella, cabizbaja. – Te dije que llamaría, pero no podía. Estaba demasiado asustada, pero Castle, no puedo ni imaginarme lo que tuviste que pasar durante esos meses.

– Kate, eh, está todo bien – en realidad no lo estaba, o por lo menos, no lo estuvo, pero sabía que decírselo ahora mismo no haría sino alterarla más aún.

– No – dice ella, en voz más alta, mirándole a los ojos. – No está bien, ¿por qué no lo admites?

Ella no aparta la mirada de sus ojos azules, con la exasperación claramente asomando a sus facciones.

– Vale, tienes razón, no estuvo bien – responde solemnemente. – Pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora, así que no hay razón para recrearnos en ello, ¿verdad?

Kate sacude la cabeza y casi de inmediato vuelve a abrazarlo.

– Gracias – suspira, estrujándolo todavía más. – Por todo.

Rick consigue aflojar el abrazo brevemente, lo que le permite echar una ojeada al reloj.

– Hey, son casi las tres, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama.

Ella le mira con expresión agotada, asintiendo con la cabeza.

– ¿Te quedas? – pregunta Kate, mientras le guía a través de su apartamento hacia el dormitorio.

– No lo sé. Probablemente debería irme.

– Oh, vale – ella para y le sonríe mientras trata de ocultar la decepción en su respuesta, pero en realidad, todo lo que quiere en este momento es que él se quede con ella, que la abrace cuando vengan las pesadillas, susurrando palabras de consuelo en su oído y besando su pelo hasta que esté bien.

Sin embargo, él se da cuenta de su desilusión, como siempre.

– ¿Quieres que me quede? – pregunta.

– Si te tienes que ir, vete – ella trata de mantener una actitud indiferente, pero ahora mismo no le importa si da la sensación de estar desesperada. Él es su compañero, la persona en la que confía y quiere más que a nadie. Ahora mismo le necesita.

– Pero si puedes quedarte, hazlo, por favor – añade.

Ella ya se ha dado la vuelta, continuando su camino hacia el dormitorio, así que se pierde la enorme sonrisa que adorna la cara de Rick en ese instante, por lo que él está agradecido, ya que si ella viera lo feliz que está por su ofrecimiento, sabe que nunca le dejaría olvidarlo.

* * *

Kate duerme pacíficamente hasta las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando Castle le despierta acariciándole la espalda y susurrando algo en su oído que ella no puede comprender, así que se da la vuelta y se le queda mirando, alzando las cejas.

– Ah, bien, estás despierta.

– Ahora sí – refunfuña ella. – ¿Por qué me has despertado?

– Estabas teniendo una pesadilla.

– Oh, gracias.

– ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

– La verdad es que la mayoría de las veces no me acuerdo de lo que sueño. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla cuando me has despertado.

– Eso es bueno – la anima él.

– Sí, supongo que sí – responde ella, sonriendo. – ¿Podemos volver a dormir ahora?

– Ah, sí, lo siento – Rick vuelve a tumbarse y rueda hacia su lado, abriendo los brazos hacia ella. – Ven aquí.

Ella se desliza hacia él, colocándose de manera que su espalda está totalmente alineada contra su pecho. Él le envuelve el torso con los brazos, acercándola tanto como puede, posando la nariz en su cuello, inhalando su aroma. En ese momento, Kate desearía poder decirle cómo se siente para que él pudiera quedarse con ella todas las noches. Pero sabe que necesita estar curada antes de eso, y no solo físicamente; necesita echar por tierra ese muro en su interior antes de poder empezar la relación que desea.

– Deja de pensar en voz tan alta – murmura él contra su piel, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

– Lo siento.

– ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Kate se gira en sus brazos para poder mirarlo, dejando su cara a centímetros de la de él. Ella le sonríe y se inclina hasta poder posar sus labios contra los suyos suavemente, antes de echarse hacia atrás para susurrar su respuesta.

– Eres mi mejor amigo.

La sonrisa de Castle es tan brillante que podría iluminar una ciudad entera. La atrae hacia él de nuevo, esta vez profundizando el beso, llenándolo de todo su amor por ella.

– Tú, Katherine Beckett, también eres mi mejor amiga – murmura él, entre besos.


End file.
